Big Time Sick
by OhheyyyJessie
Summary: Kendall's sisters Katie gets sick. Their mom is out of town, so the Big Time Rush boys have to take care of a sick Katie.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am a huge Big Time Rush fan! I love all the boys. :) **

**Here is a story I wrote in the middle of the night. **

**Check me out on youtube!**

**.com/user/Ohheyyyjessie?feature=mhum  
**

Chapter 1

*katies POV*

I walked into my room feeling sick. I decided it would be a good idea to lie down.

Mom had decided to go on a mini vacation with her friends this weekend and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night.

I got in my bed and snuggled up under the covers. Since it was only 10am The boys were still asleep, so I had time to relax before I had to act not sick.

I tried falling asleep but I just couldn't. After 5 minutes of sitting in bed I began to shiver and Then my stomach felt uneasy. I made a mad dash for the bathroom. I made it just in time to have what I ate for breakfast come back up.

*kendalls POV*

I awoke to a weird noise, so I got up to investigate. As I walked out of my room I could hear the noise better and I figured out what it was, someone was getting sick. I walked towards the bathroom to find katie clinging to the toilet.

*katies POV*

How could I go from feeling okay to feeling so bad? I asked myself as I lunged towards the toilet again.

"Katie?" I heard my brother say.

I groaned in response, leaning against the tub. I then felt a hand on my forehead and it felt amazing on my hot head.

"your burning up!" he said panicked and removed his hand.

I opened my eyes and watched him get up and open the medicine cabinet to find the thermometer. When he found it he came back to me and held it to my lips. "open up," he said.

I was going to argue but I just didn't have the energy. so I slipped it under my tongue.

"I'll be right back, don't move." he stated.

*kendalls POV*

I left the bathroom and ran to mine and Logan's bedroom. I went over to Logan and shook him awake.

"Logan get up! I need your help, katies sick!" I said in a panic.

Logan stretched and rubbed his eyes. "what?" he asked sleepy.

"it's Kate she's sick. We all know you want to be a doctor so I though you could help."

*katies POV*

I heard Kendall wake up Logan. I really didn't want to be sick. I hated doctors. I hated feeling venerable.

'should I run?' I thought, but before I could even get up Kendall was back with Logan.

Logan bent down and took the thermometer out of my mouth. His expression turned to horror.

"101," he said softly.

"that's it we are going to the doctor Katie!" Kendall exclaimed, bending down to pick me up.

"no!" I yelled and fought him. I REALLY didn't want to go!

"doctors are meant to help," Logan stated.

"I don't care!" I made a mad dash out of the bathroom, only to run right into James.

The impacted sent me backwards onto my butt. "ow," I whispered.

"james grab her!" Kendall yelled.

James bent down to pick me up, but yet again I was much too fast. I ran towards the door only to yet again be blocked from freedom.

Carlos was standing in front of the front door dressed in his hockey outfit ready to take me down.

I sighed there was no getting out of going to the doctor...

**Authors note:**

**Okay so I have more written, but I'd love to hear some feedback first. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I got such a great response to my story today that I decided to post the second chapter. :)**

Chapter 2

*kendalls POV*

'crap this isn't going to be easy,' I thought as Katie somehow got past us and ran out of the bathroom.

I was thankful that all the noise had woken James and Carlos up. We would need all the help we could get.

*katies POV*

I stood trapped by all four boys.

I looked around for a possible opening and I saw it. I could get to my room, but I had to move fast.

I made a mad dash for my room and somehow made it. I locked my door and went to sit on my bed.

'crap what am I going to do now?' I thought.

*kendalls POV*

"grab her!" Kendall yelled, but it was too late Katie made it to her room.

"well now what are we supposed to do?" kendall asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I've got an idea!" Carlos exclaimed, clicking his helmet strap closed. "let's break down the door!"

Logan ran over to Carlos and stood in front of him, "uh, how about not? Mrs. Knight will be curious to why one of the doors is broken." logan said trying to convince him not to.

"logans right Carlos, we can't break down the door." I said.

As this discussion was going on James walked over to katies door and knocked softly.

*katies POV*

I was feeling really bad by now. My head was killing me and I was freezing.

'Great I'm stuck in my bedroom. Not the best plan katie.'

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Katie it's me James."

I froze.

"please come out." he begging in the sweetest tone.

"we will make you come out if you don't!" Logan stated.

"no!" I croaked out of my now sore throat.

*James POV*

"dude! I had this!" I said, punching Logan on the arm.

"ow!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"I've got another idea!" Carlos exclaimed.

"we are not breaking anything!" all three other boys said together.

"that's not what my plan is!" he took out his wallet and pulled out a gift card.

*katies POV*

I heard the door knob being twisted. I got up and hid in the closet.

'they are going to catch me!'

I then heard the door creek open.

"katie come out, please?" I heard Kendall say.

I held my breath trying to be quiet, but I got a tickle in my throat.

I started coughing uncontrollably.

Next thing I know James is opening the closet door and picking me up.

"time to go to the doctors Katie," James said gently.

**Authors note:**

**So how was this chapter? If you want to see another chapter, you should go check out my youtube and comment on some of my videos. I have some Big Time Rush videos. :) Also seeing more comments on this story will make me write faster. But anyway everyone thank you so much for the positive feedback, it means so much to me. :)))**

**Check out my youtube! The link to my youtube is on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! **

**I was going to post this for you guys last night, but me being me, I kept getting distracted. I would get onto the computer and yahoo would come up and I would just get lost from there. **

**Well here is the third chapter, hope you guys like it. :)**

Chapter 3

***Katies POV***

I chose to not fight, so instead I snuggled up against james's chest. He smelled so good.

***kendalls POV***

I was surprised and thankful when James picked Katie up and she didn't fight.

We took her downstairs and all of us piled into the 'Big Time Rush mobile'. Logan drove, Carlos sat in the front, while James, Katie, and myself crammed into the back.

***katies POV***

This was really happening. I am going to the doctors. I groaned to myself.

"James," I said with my huge puppy dog eyes. "do I really have to go?"

He put his hand on my forehead, then casually ran his hand through my hair. "yes," he said sternly.

I huffed in response.

"It will be alright Katie. Doctors are meant to help people." Logan tried comforting me.

I rolled my eyes, doctors are bad news.

Before I knew it we were at the doctors office. We all got out the car, Kendall keeping an arm secured around my waist so I couldn't run.

I was feeling really bad by now so I didn't want to fight. My headache had gotten really bad, my coughing was becoming more persistent, and my stomach was upset again.

***kendalls POV***

I had my arm secured around katies waist. I could not have her running off.

We walked into the office and had a seat. Logan went to check us in. Katie had fallen silent, which was not like her.

I looked down at Katie and she didn't look good. She looked very pale and fragile.

***katies POV***

I leaned against Kendall, he was making an amazing pillow.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, maybe this wouldn't be so bad... Oh who am I kidding , doctors are bad!

I looked around to try and escape. I wasn't giving up.

Carlos, Logan, and James were all standing by the door, and Kendall had us seated on the other side of the room.

Well I could just run...

My plan was interrupted by my name being called.

"katie?" a middle aged women called my name.

***kendalls POV***

Finally we could get this over with.

**Authors note:**

**Thank you all so much for all the great positive comments, it makes me want to write more so I can see more nice things. :)**

**So here is the deal, I am having a bit of writers block for this story. So I need so help, what do you guys want to see next? Let me know. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here is chapter 4, I hope you all like it! :)**

**Chapter 4**

***Kendall POV***

"come on Katie, let's go." I said picking her up.

The women led all of us into a small examining room. I placed Katie on the bed.

***katies POV***

As soon as Kendall put me down I curled my legs to my chest. I was scared to death of doctors.

Kendall hopped up on the bed with me and put his arm around me.

"Katie why do you seem so nervous?" Logan questioned.

I shrugged. My stomach was rolling and I was afraid if I said anything I would hurl.

A few moments later a new nurse came in.

He was gorgeous. Just looking at him made me feel better. I could feel my mouth slip open in awe.

This nurse had caramel colored hair and blue eyes that just sucked you in.

"Katie I'm just going to take your temperature and do a routine look over," he said looking at the chart.

I couldn't muster up any word, I was dumb founded.

***James's POV***

I couldn't believe katies reaction to this... Nurse! I am the pop star, I am better than any nurse. She was supposed to be starring at my beauty.

I pulled out my lucky comb and rain it through my hair trying to get all eyes on me once again. I saw Kendall roll his eyes at me.

***Katies POV***

I noticed James seemed… jealous? Jealous of what? The nurse was certainly cute, but James was still cuter.

***Kendalls POV***

The nurse did his routine look over and then told us the doctor would be in soon.

I noticed when he checked her temperature he lost his composure and made a face. Was it really that high?

I reached over and placed my hand on her forehead. Her forehead was burning up.

***Katies POV***

'This is almost over' I thought. I only had to see this doctor and I could leave.

Too soon the door opened again and in walked Dr. Hollywood.

**Authors note:**

**All I have to say today is let me know if you like this chapter! :)**

**Also the idea about a handsome nurse taking the attention away from James was the idea of MudMaster94. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to publish. I had some bad writers block and it was my last weekend to relax. So I am back and enjoy! :) **

Chapter 5

***katies POV***

As soon as he walked into the room I clung to Kendall for dear life. Which he started to rub my back, I guess trying to soothe me, but it didn't help at all.

"so what seems to be the problem katie?" dr. Hollywood asked.

"nothi-" I was cut off by Kendall.

"she's sick can't you see that?"

I shook my head no, this guy looked and acted more like an actor than a doctor.

"hmmm..." He said running his hands through his hair. "she does look pretty pale, what's your symptoms Katie?"

I was going to be stubborn, so I didn't reply.

Unfortunately Logan decided to speak for me. "she has a fever like you said, she has vomited today, she has a head ache, a sore throat, and a cough..."

Like on cue when he said cough I started coughing. I groaned, I hate this!

"Hmmm…" The doctor said again. "Well I have something that will make you feel good as new Katie," he said reaching into a drawer. He pulled out a huge syringe.

'What a shot?" I screamed in my head.

All the boys shot me nervous glances. They knew I hated needles.

"I'm out of here!" I yelled, running for my life.

All the boys were stunned, so that gave me a few seconds to run and hide.

I could hear their foot steps catching up to me so I rounded a corner and entered the first door I could find. Somehow I ended up in the restroom. I closed and locked the door as soon as I made it in.

Not even a few seconds after there was loud knocks on the door.

"Katie we know your in there!" Yelled Kendall.

I backed against the farthest wall from the door and sat down.

I could hear someone trying the door. "Open the door!" This time it was Logan.

I knew I didn't have much time before they would get in.

There was of course no windows in this little bathroom. I was trapped. I couldn't be! I don't want a shot!

"Katie please come out," the one and only James tried coaxing me out.

"I don't want a shot," I said in a raspy voice, of course it caused me to cough.

"It will make you feel better and we will be right there for you," he wasn't giving up.

Then I heard Carlos yell, "Stand back!"

All of a sudden the was busted down by none other than Carlos.

"NO!" I shouted, cowering in the corner. I could feel the tears coming on.

I was then lifted up by James. I struggled to get out of his strong grip.

"I don't think so, you are getting that shot so you will feel better." Logan said in a stern tone.

We made it back to the examine room. Dr. Hollywood was sitting on his stool playing with some of his tools.

**Authors note:**

**I am writing more as I type this but I wanted to give you guys something to read. :)**

**Let me know what you think of it. Credit goes to katieswift for giving me the shot idea.**

**I will have another chapter up in a day or two.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last chapter of this story. So sorry I kept you guys waiting for this chapter! I just got stuck and couldn't think of anything to write and I didn't just want to write anything. I want my readers to like what I write. But anyway I'll stop talking an let you read, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6

***Katies POV***

"No, please don't let him do this!" I shouted still struggling. "I feel better!" That was a lie, my voice was all hoarse and my nose was all stuffy.

James put me down on the bed and all four boys surround me. Kendall was on my right holding my hand, Logan on my left hold my other hand, James was behind me with his hands on my shoulders, and Carlos was squatted down in front of me.

"Just relax katie," James said rubbing my shoulders.

I just couldn't! I hated needles! I gave Kendall a worried look and he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Katie I just want you to feel better, you look so sick," Kendall said.

Dr. Hollywood pulled the needle back out and I started to panic. I felt trapped by all these boys. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face.

"Katie this will only hurt a little," the doctor said.

I was wearing long sleeves so the doctor told Logan to roll up my sleeve. I kept trying to pull my arm away but I lost that battle.

I couldn't stop staring at the huge needle in the doctors hand, so Kendall pulled my to his chest and covered my eyes.

"Shhh it's alright," all the boys were cooing trying to calm me.

I then felt a pinch and flinched away and then it was over. I opened my eyes to D. Hollywood putting a bandage over where he had pierced my skin.

"All done," James told me ruffling my hair.

"You did great Katie!" Dr. Hollywood said. "Now what I just gave her is going to make her tired," As he said that I started to drift off while still leaning into kendalls chest. "She should be better in about a week."

I didn't hear much after that because I was already asleep.

I woke up confused. I looked around and noticed that I was in my room and my bed. I don't remember getting here. Also the sun was up and bright what time was it? I looked at the clock and it read 9a.m. I had been asleep since 5p.m. the day before.

I did feel better. My stomach wasn't so queazy and my nose wasn't so stuffed up. My head hurt though and se did my throat. So I got up to get a drink.

I stepped out of my room to find all the boys sprawled out on the couched with tons of blankets covering them. Logan had a thermometer in his mouth, Kendall was shivering, and James and Carlos were asleep. They looked… sick!

"What's with you guys?" I asked as I got a glass of water.

Logan pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and read what it said, "You got us sick!"

**Author's note:**

**Thanks so much to ms. nick jonas for the suggestion about the boys getting sick! Hope you guys liked it! I may right a story about the boys being sick. Let me know your thoughts! Well thanks for reading my story, I love you guys! :)**


End file.
